A heart full of chocolates
by minceo
Summary: Fluff. Second in the holiday angel series! It’s Valentines Day and poor Krad has no idea what to get his valentine! Yaoi chap is up!
1. Chapter 1

Title: A heart of chocolates

Summary: Fluff. Second in the holiday angel series! It's Valentines Day and poor Krad has no idea what to get his valentine!

OoOoOoO

Valentines day. The day when lovers gave gifts to each other, when letters full of love were sent, when people sent chocolates to their unsuspecting valentines and when poor Krad Hikari was wondering around the town thinking what to get his own lover.

The said Hikari was walking, beside him, a bouncing Daisuke full of bubbles and an as cold as ever Satoshi. The blonde sighed, his honey coated gold eyes darting to windows. He stopped and peered in a shop.

"Satoshi, what should I get him?" Krad asked as he eyed the flowers in the window, his golden eye brow raised at all the pinks and reds. The said blue haired boy waltzed towards him, his lips placed in that normal expression, his boyfriend being, well, a crazy person on sugar.

"Well, what do you think you should get him?"

"Uh…" Krad paused. "Bones?" The bluentte sweat dropped.

"Try something, more romantic"

"Um…" Another pause. "Two snakes in the shape of a" He stopped and shook his head, a sigh leaving pale lips.

"Come on Krad" the boy paused. "I'm sure you can be a little bit romantic" The blonde blinked, a smile coming to his face, he licked his lips.

"What about handcuffs?" Krad asked, the blonde beauty smiling as bright as sunshine, his dirty mind at work. A sigh left Satoshi.

"And we call Dark a pervert…" A mutter left Satoshi's lips.

The small hyper red head hopped towards Krad and Satoshi, red hair flicking in the air, as he smiled, his eyes full of light.

"Come on! Let's get Dark some flowers!" Daisuke spun on his heel before falling into the arms of his lover, a smile gracing his lips as he hugged the blue haired teen. Krad sighed. His long white coat covering his body and his honey covered eyes scanning for a flower shop, the red head, on the other hand, grabbed the two boy's wrists and dragged them into a shop full of pink.

Krad felt sick, the bright colours too much for him, the soppy love poems on the walls, the flowers scents tickling his noise making him sneeze, his eyes becoming watery as Daisuke shoved lavender in his face.

"Achoo!"

The next shop the group were dragged in was full of cards and balloons, masks were on the walls, and cakes on shelves. The younger hopped towards a section full of red, he smiled and plucked out a large cake reading be my valentine, the blonde took it, his eyes scanning the cake before he read the ingredients, he paled as he noticed the price.

"Out"

The red head now took them into a store full of clothes, aprons with dirty messages like 'fuck the cook' hung on the walls, while revealing dresses and all sorts of clothes hung on rails. Handcuffs sat innocently on a shelf while sex toys laced the bottom shelves. Krad waltzed towards a maid's dress, his dirty mind imagining Dark in the dress, his tongue lapsing out to lick his lips while his eyes holding that dirty look in them that Satoshi knew all to well, after all he had seen Krad give that look to Dark thousands of times.

"Come on Krad…"

The next one Daisuke tugged them in was a fruit shop. The two elder teens raised a brow at the boy before dragging him out.

"No"

Two tired teens flopped down onto a bench, Valentines Day extremely near. Daisuke watched the two, before his eyes darted to a bright coloured shop, he smiled and pointed towards it, a smile gracing Satoshi's lips as he and Daisuke pulled Krad in.

OoOoOoO

Dark bounced out of bed, a smile on his lips, he glanced at Daisuke before running out of the room, his cream coloured hand grabbing his clothes.

Krad smiled as he waved good bye to Satoshi, he walked back in and looked about the house, a sigh leaving his lips as he pulled a pair of black rubber gloves on, he grabbed the hover and entered deeper into one of the many rooms of the place he and his master lived in.

Krad smirked as the door bell rung, he'd just finished cleaning, his eyes full of mischief as he waltzed towards the door. His pale hand gripped the door knob before he turned it, a smile gracing his lips as arms flung around his neck. The two men toppled to the floor, the younger lying onto of his lover, a black clad male lay happily on the blonde, his face covered in the shadows from the black hat he wore.

Krad hugged the boy back and waited for the younger to clamber off him, his hands reached for the door and he shut it tightly, quickly his fingers locked the door. Krad turned a large smirk creeping onto his face. The young male had stripped from his coat and hat, he smiled, and wrapped his arms around the small feminine waist, his nose burying in the persons wild locks of purple hair.

"Happy Valentines Krad" Dark chirped as he allowed the male to hold him, the blonde then swept him up, his golden eyes meeting purple as his lips crashed onto the younger's.

"Happy Valentines Dark" Krad murmured into the kiss.

The blonde carried the small boy into the living room, his lips creased into that dirty smile he wore when thinking about the boy. Dark let his head fall on his lover's chest, a happy smile content on his face.

The younger was placed on the couch, he smiled and slipped his bag off before the blonde pressed down on him, his legs straddling the boys large hips. The younger leant up, his arms wrapping around the pale neck and his lips meeting Krad's.

"So Romeo, what are we going to do for the day?" Dark purred against Krad's neck.

"Well, Juliet" A smirk graced Krad's lips. "I was thinking, dragging you to the bedroom, or taking you right here, which do you prefer?" Dark blushed.

"And they call me a pervert…bedroom, it's more comfy!" Dark grinned, he stopped and glanced at his bag. "But, I want to give you something first" Long slender arms reached out, pulling something out of the bag, a box in the shape of a heart with a white rose placed on top was placed in Krad's hands.

"Happy Valentines" He reached up, his lips meeting the blondes.

"Thank you" Krad looked at the boy. "Stay here for a second okay?" the boy nodded, his slim feminine form lying on the couch.

"Happy Valentines" A large teddy with the words I love you was placed in Dark's face, the boy smiled and hugged Krad tightly, his lips meeting the blondes.

"Now where were we, oh yes, the bedroom" With that said Krad whipped the boy up and carried him upstairs.

XxXxXxXxX

Minceo: Okay, this is the end but if you guys out there want a lemon/Yaoi chap of what happened after Krad carried Dark up the stairs then if I get a few ones who want it, a chap will be added to the story, but only if I get a decent amount of people asking if its one two or three then no something along the lines of 6 and up.


	2. yaoi chap

Title: A heart of chocolates

Summary: The Yaoi scene!

This is the bit after the ending of A heart full of chocolates as you Yaoi fans have requested here it is! na dlooki it is actually posted on the holiday!!! XD Enjoy!

XxXxXxX

Krad whipped the boy up, he smirked as he carried the light weight boy, his smirk widening as he pushed him onto his bed.

"Now, where were we?" Krad whispered as Dark stared up at him, the blonde leant down and began to let his tongue flicker out and lick the boy's cheek, earning him a cute blush and moan. He straddled the boy, his legs keeping the large hips pinned down.

"Krad" Dark whined as he felt the others hard on brush teasingly against his own covered member. He felt his top being pushed up his chest and hands, roaming on his pale skin. His lips were attacked by Krad's own while the blonde worked on undressing the boy. He sat up after undoing the boy's pants and slipped the top off his chest. Dark watched him, his face holding a tiny hint of a blush as his trousers and boxers were slid down his legs, his lover grinning as he did so.

"My, aren't we happy today" Krad chuckled making Dark blush more, the blondes hand wrapping around the boys member as he gently stoked it before he leant back up and kissed his lover hard on the lips.

Dark moaned as he felt Krad's hands playing with him, his eyes shut and Krad's mouth busy with his own, he felt Krad's tongue, the way it moved and mapped out his wet cavern and battled for dominance with his tongue made his aroused.

Krad smirked as he felt the boys member come to life with each touch, the boys pre cum leaking from the tip of his penis, the way he moaned into his mouth made Krad, well horny. He left the boys mouth only to hear short sweat pants leave Dark's lips as he trailed kisses down Dark's torso, he turned to one of the light nubs on Dark's flat chest, his tongue lapsing out and playing with it before he bit down earning a soft whimper.

"Mmmm Krad!" Dark moaned, his eyes shut as he felt the blondes fingers slid in between his bums cheeks, the fingers slowly teasing the pink flesh around his opening, Krad pushed open Dark's legs while he teased Dark's other nipple, he was delighted when he received a sweet gasp as he pushed one long digit 1 3rd ways into dark's opening. The boy struggled, pain engulfing his body at the intruder small intruder, Krad leant up and whispered sweet nothings into Dark's ear before placing his fingers into the boys mouth.

"Suck" Krad commanded lightly as his finger left Dark's opening. Dark took the fingers into his mouth as began to suck them, his tongue travelling over the digits as he obeyed the commands of his lover.

"Good boy" Krad cooed as he pulled his fingers out of Dark's mouth, he then let them fall to Dark's opening and this time, he pushed them in fully. Dark gasped and moaned a few seconds later, his opening slightly tightening on Krad's white fingers as the blonde stretched him. A smirk creased Krad's lips as his lover moaned deeper while his own member begged to enter the boy and fuck him senseless.

"KRAD!" The blonde blinked, he then smiled and looked down, his stomach covered in Dark's sweet white liquid, carefully he reached down his tongue greedily licking up the white seed.

"Delicious" With that said the flushed boy turned redder while his member came to life again. The fingers left him giving Krad a mewl of protest. The blonde carefully and slowly undressed him self, hands tried to help him but he merely battered them away, his lover wiggling in frustration at how his member was becoming incredibly sore as he desperately needed release, again. Dark let his hand travel down, his fingers begging to touch himself, the blonde only smirked, his hands taking the boys and moving them away.

"You'll get your release soon my little mouse" Krad positioned himself, his member teasingly poking the pink flesh near Dark's opening. Dark wiggled trying to get the large shaft to enter him, he needed release, badly.

"Krad!" Dark whined, his whine begging the blonde to hurry up. Krad kissed him as he sent his cock onto the tight little opening, tears lightly stung Dark's eyes, his lips sealed tight to hold back the strong yelp of pain that wanted so badly to leave his throat. Krad watched him, golden eyes softening at the small form of his lover desperately trying to hold back his cries and whimpers. He began to rub the flesh near Dark's thighs the boy relaxing after a few moments of allowing the blonde to touch him. Dark looked up at Krad, purple eyes glassed over in an orgasmic state.

"Krad" Dark puffed out through his erotic panting. "Please…" He moaned when Krad did the boys request. Slowly the blonde pulled in and out of the boy, he smirked as Dark weltered beneath him, the way his face was flushed a brilliant red while his panting and moans music to Krad's ears. Krad pushed harder, an undying sure of energy now flowing through him as he picked up his pace.

Dark's hot walls were tight over him, the feeling of himself inside Dark was heaven for Krad, he bent down, tongue lashing out at the boys skin, his fast hard rhythm never faltering. One of his free hands plunged to Dark's ignored member, his hand taking it and pumping it in time with his own thrusts.

Dark leant up, his hands taking Krad's shoulders as he began to rock his hips with his lover, he let his head fall to the crook in between the blonde's neck and shoulder, his pants and moans making hot air tickle Krad's neck. He blonde rocked faster, his hand pumping Dark's member quicker. He let out a small moan at how tight Dark was becoming, a sign that he would come soon.

With a few more hard pumps Dark screamed Krad's name, his white seed flying onto their stomachs while his opening tightened on Krad sending the blonde over the edge as he sent his own seed into the boy. Dark released Krad's shoulders and collapsed to the bed with Krad following soon, his penis still embedded inside the younger.

"Krad" Dark's pants were slowly fading as his breathing was returning to normal.

"Y-yes Dark?" Krad slowly begun o pull himself out of his lover, his eyes watching the boy.

"I love you" The blonde stopped, a smile coming to his lips as he leant forward and kissed Dark. Dark moaned in surprise. Krad merely blinked at the boys reactions, he looked down. He had accidentally pushed into Dark a giggle left his throat.

"Up for another round?" And with that said Krad began to make love with Dark again.


End file.
